When I Am Sixty Four
by SPNfolles
Summary: Imaginons que Dean et Sam surmontent leurs épreuves, que malgré toutes les emmerdes qu'ils affrontent, ils s'en sortent... Qu'ils survivent... A quoi ressembleraient-ils à soixante et quelques années ?


_Petit message a l'attention des lecteurs potentiels de ce petit One-Shot :  
Comme la plupart...non la totalité des fictions qu'on publie avec mon amie, cet OS est basé sur un délire. A savoir, Dean et Sam version grand pere... Je m'y suis mise. Ils ont donc 64 et 60 ans environ et l'histoire se passe donc en 2043 à peu de chose près... Par contre, le futur de cette fiction correspond a notre présent, pas d'extraterrestres, de guerre nucléaire, d'accident écologique ou autre et il y a toujours du pétrole (heureusement pour l'Impala) etc... Lisez maintenant si vous en avez le courage et laissez un commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir XD_

* * *

**When I Am Sixty Four**

Dean sortit du bar en clapant son portable, et le glissa dans la poche de son éternelle veste en cuir. Beaucoup de chose avait changé, mais pas ça... Bon elle était un peu plus élimée qu'avant (non en fait elle était carrément abîmée, faut dire qu'il l'a tenait déjà de John...) mais c'était toujours la même. Il traversa le parking d'un pas sûr. Et en arrivant il passa une main caressante sur l'aile de son "bébé". Elle non plus elle n'avait pas changée, fidèle au poste. Cette année, elle fêtait ses 80 ans... Et elle roulait encore. Chaque mécanicien qu'il croisait (soit le moins possible vu qu'il préférait tout faire tout seul même s'il avait parfois plus de mal qu'avant a s'en occuper) le regardait avec des yeux rond assurant que cette caisse était un miracle sur roue, et Dean faisait son petit sourire fier... *je sais je sais...* Un miracle... Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux... Mais autant avoir des avantages à avoir pour meilleur ami un ange du Seigneur... Dean s'installa au volant respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de cuir. Ainsi installé, il ressorti son portable, et ouvrit le répertoire...* Sammy* Puis il porta le portable a son oreille.  
- Hey Sammy !  
- Salut Dean quoi de neuf ? Fit la voix un peu plus grave qu'avant de son frère.  
- J'ai besoin de toi pour une chasse... Ouais je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais c'est Joe qui m'a appeler, il a été prévenu d'un truc de louche mais il est déjà sur quelque chose et ne peut pas se libérer...c'est dans le Kansas donc pas très loin...il a pensé à nous.  
Sam poussa un soupir résigné. Mais Dean savait qu'il souriait aussi. Un peu d'exercice ça ne fait pas de mal.  
- Ok d'accord...  
- Je passe te prendre alors...termina Dean avant de raccrocher, satisfait. Il mit la clé au contact, régla son rétroviseur et croisa son reflet, le même regard vert, à peine plus fatigué, mais la peau marquée et les cheveux gris.  
Juste avant de démarrer il envoya un sms.  
"J'suis parti pour quelques jours avec Sam, je reviens vite. Je t'aime."  
*je t'aime...* Tellement de fois il avait cru que tout était perdu pour lui de ce côté-là mais finalement...

Quelques heures plus tard Dean était gare devant une petite maison pavillonnaire, et attendait (plus ou moins patiemment) son frère. Quand enfin ce dernier sortit, Dean le regarda d'un air goguenard arriver portant sous le bras un paquet cadeau rose fluo, agrémenté de cœurs et d'étoiles et enrubanné plus que nécessaire. Sentant le regard moqueur de son frère, Sam grogna.  
- C'est...rose… Ironisa Dean  
- T'occupes, c'est pour Elie. Répondit son frère en se contorsionnant pour entrer dans la voiture avant de déposer le cadeau sur la banquette arrière.  
Dean mis le contact mais ne résista pas à une nouvelle pique...  
- Nan mais sérieusement c'est TRES rose...t'as pas peur que ça lui agresse les yeux ? Ricana-t-il.  
Sam poussa un long soupir de résignation, le Dean Winchester de 64 ans était le même qu'a 35 ans sur ce point de vue...quand il s'agissait de faire chier son frère il était pro. Déjà 64 ans...  
- Bon alors ton affaire c'est quoi ?  
- Une ville au Kansas... Des personnes disparues, d'abord deux ou trois adultes puis depuis deux semaines des enfants.  
- Et qu'est ce qui prouve que ça nous concerne nous, et pas seulement la police ?  
- Les enfants ont été enlevés chez eux, la nuit, presque sous le nez de leurs parents... Et la police n'a trouvé aucun indice, a part des marques d'effractions évidentes mais qui peuvent être difficilement faites par un humain... Fit Dean en tendant son portable à son frère, l'invitant à regarder une photo.  
-Joe m'a envoyé ça...  
Sam siffla. Sur la photo on apercevait les volets en bois d'une chambre d'enfant...profondément lacérés et tailladés par quelque chose de tranchant et affûté. Quelque chose de TRES tranchant et de TRES affûté...  
- En effet...  
- De plus, personne, ni les parents, ni les voisins des victimes n'ont entendus quoi que ce soit...ça a du se passer très vite...  
Sam hocha simplement la tête, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'affaire, triant et cherchant déjà parmi ses connaissances encyclopédiques qui (ou plutôt quoi) aurait pu causer de tels dégâts pour enlever un enfant.

La première chose qu'ils firent une fois arrive, c'est de prendre un motel. Puis ils s'habillèrent. Deux costumes noirs. Dean se regarda dans la glace et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris en grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue sous ses doigts. Forcement Dean n'avait pas apprécié les premiers cheveux blancs et encore moins son début de calvitie, mais celui pour lequel cela avait été le plus dur ça avait été Sam, lui qui avait porté les cheveux longs presque toute sa vie, grognait devant le miroir et finissait par pousser un long soupir de résignation. Dean tapa sur l'épaule de son frère.  
- Allons-y.  
Sam saisi sa canne et sortit. Dean regarda son frère marcher en silence. Il boitait de la jambe gauche et s'aidait une canne toute simple, noire. C'était à cause d'une mauvaise chute, il y avait quelques années. Sam était tombé d'une fenêtre au quatrième étage à cause d'un démon. Ils avaient eu du mal à l'avoir celui-là. Bref. La chute. Sam avait eu de la chance de s'en être sorti. C'était le genou gauche qui avait tout pris. Une vilaine blessure. Sam avait dû porter un plâtre pendant presque 3 mois. Et maintenant qu'il devenait vieux il avait besoin d'aider sa jambe avec une canne.  
Ils arrivèrent au commissariat quelques minutes plus tard et demandèrent le responsable de l'enquête en court sur les disparitions des enfants.  
- L'inspecteur Atkins est dans son bureau mais il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Répondit un jeune flic.  
- Et bien dérangez le pour nous. Nous avons besoin de lui parler sur cette affaire. Répliqua Dean d'une voix grave en croisant les bras.  
- Ne t inquiètes pas Papi, je dirai a Atkins que vous êtes passez et il pourra certainement vous recevoir d'ici un jour ou deux... En fonction de son travail.  
*Papi...PAPI ?!* Dean vit rouge. Une seule personne au monde avait le droit de l'appeler Papi, et ce n'était surement pas cet abruti. Il se retint de le frapper cependant. Dans un commissariat, ce n'est pas du meilleur effet... Et à 64 ans on choisit ses batailles. Le regard qu'il lui lança par contre, valait tous les coups. Un regard glacial. Le jeune homme sans trop savoir pourquoi recula d'un pas. Peut-être parce que son inconscient lui disait soudain tout bas que cet homme était peut-être plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait... Et lorsque Dean prit la parole, le jeune homme sembla se recroqueviller. Sam eu presque de la peine pour lui...presque.  
- Je ne veux pas voir l'inspecteur Atkins dans deux ou trois jours. Je veux le voir ici et maintenant. Fit Dean en insistant sur le dernier mot. Allez lui annoncer que les agents fédéraux Davis et York, veulent lui parler à propos des enfants disparus. Continua-t-il en dégainant son (faux) badge. Face à l'insigne du FBI, et sous le ton de Dean, le jeune policier blêmi.  
- Oui… je...je...tout de suite. Balbutia-t-il avant de partir précipitamment. Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire de satisfaction collé aux lèvres et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune policier, très mal à l'aise au grand bonheur de Dean, vint les chercher pour les conduire jusqu'au bureau de l'inspecteur Atkins. L'inspecteur avait une quarantaine d'années, et les cheveux bruns grisonnants. Sam remarqua son regard fatigué... Surement dû aux insomnies à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa ville.  
- Inspecteur Atkins. Se présenta le policier en leur serrant la main. Une poigne ferme et décidée.  
- Agents Davis et York... Répondit Sam en souriant. On est envoyé pour travailler sur cette affaire de disparition...  
- Suivez-moi, je vais vous donnez une copie du dossier... On ne fait jamais ça d'habitude mais je pense que plus de personnes se pencheront dessus, plus on aura de chance de retrouver ces gosses...  
- Il y a eu combien de disparitions ? Questionna Dean.  
- 10 pour le moment. La première a eu lieu il y a trois semaines. Un homme nommé Jeremy Stewart, 42 ans, quatre jours plus tard c'est Laetitia Reed qui disparaît à 37 ans. Et trois jours plus tard, c'est Théo Burns, qui disparaît à 40 ans. Et depuis, il n'y a que des enfants qui disparaissent, d'abord Caleb Austin, 8 ans, Nadia Peter 6 ans, Ian Richards, 4 ans, Justin Jennings 7 ans, Paul Barker, 6 ans. Le dernier a disparus ce matin, c'est Tommy Shelton, 7ans. Les disparitions se multiplient et l'enquête n'avance pas… On privilégie la piste de l'enlèvement, à cause des marques laissées sur les volets mais... Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant... Dit-il en poussant un soupir de découragement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ras.  
Dean feuilletait le dossier. Il eut comme une boule au fond de la gorge en voyant les photos successives des gamins. Ça lui avait toujours fait quelques choses quand des enfants étaient concernés... Peut-être à cause de sa propre enfance...Son regard se fit dur, froid. Encore plus en pensant à la photo bien au chaud dans son portefeuille, le portrait d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux vert...  
Après avoir discuté quelques minutes et assuré qu'ils feraient tout leur possible, Dean et Sam retournèrent au motel et se mirent aux recherches. Sam se planta devant l'ordinateur et Dean mit ses lunettes. Il détestait les mettre. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il en avait eu besoin...Pendant des jours il avait eu des maux de tête, pas très forts mais lancinants. Sam inquiet avait d'abord pensé au sort d'un sorcier qui en avait après eux, ou à une malédiction. Ne trouvant rien il s'était résolu à traîner Dean chez le médecin. Résultat, la presbytie. Toutes les recherches, les livres poussiéreux et les articles de journaux avaient fini par affaiblir la vue de Dean...qui avait besoin de lunettes... De plus comble de l'injustice, Sam qui pourtant lisait bien plus que lui, n'avait jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là...Dean se consolait en pensant à la canne et à la tonsure de moine de son frère, deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Comme il les avait détesté ces lunettes... Mais il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient bien pratiques...et qu'il n'avait plus mal au crâne... Pendant plusieurs heures, il établit une carte de la ville, marquant chaque disparition, puis il établit un profil des victimes... Dean se sentait un peu fatigué mais hors de question de l'avouer. *Il n'était que 22 heures bordel !* Mais il avait conduit toute la journée. Et ça commençait à se faire sentir. A son grand bonheur, il entendit Sam bailler avant lui. Penché sur son ordinateur, ce dernier dressait une liste des créatures les plus courantes qui auraient pu intervenir...

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés sans ménagement par le passage de deux voitures de police gyrophares allumés et sirènes hurlantes. Ils se levèrent rapidement, et enfilèrent leurs costumes.  
- Et bah ! Tu te moque de mon paquet alors que tu as un si joli bracelet ! S'exclama soudainement Sam dans un brusque éclat de rire, les yeux rivés sur le poignet de son frère.  
Dean tira prestement la manche de sa veste, pour dissimuler un bracelet de perles en bois multicolores (il y a un âge ou on se fiche totalement de mélanger l'orange avec le bleu ciel avec le violet, le jaune et le rose...) Mais il ne l'aurait retiré pour rien au monde.  
Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent et ils eurent le même petit sourire un peu contrit, un petit sourire d'excuse de se moquer l'un de l'autre comme s'ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués après toute ses années à la tournure qu'avait pris leur vie.  
Ils décidèrent d'aller directement à l'endroit où résonnaient les sirènes de la police, et se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison pavillonnaire. L'endroit, malgré l'heure matinale grouillait de flics et de curieux. Dean rapidement repéra l'inspecteur Atkins, et se dirigea vers lui suivit de Sam.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il en serrant la main tendue de l'inspecteur.  
- Encore une disparition...soupira Atkins. Il s'agit de Lisa Fletcher... Elle a cinq ans, et ses parents ont remarqué sa disparition ce matin, les volets lacérés, mais ils n'ont rien entendus, pas plus que les voisins... Continua-t-il en désignant une jeune femme en pleurs, entourée par les bras de celui qui devait être son mari, et qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases : "Lisa, oh. Ma pauvre petite Lisa..."  
Les deux frères s'avancèrent pour parler au couple.  
- Agent Davis et York. Fit Dean en sortant son insigne, imité par Sam. Vous êtes monsieur et madame Fletcher ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comment vous avez découvert la disparition de votre fille ?  
La jeune femme sécha ses pleurs  
- Elle dormait dans sa chambre, à l'étage de l'autre côté de la maison... Je suis allée la réveiller ce matin, pour l'école, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte...la fenêtre était grande ouverte et ma Lisa avait disparue...termina-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.  
Ni Sam ni Dean n'eurent besoin ne serai ce que d'un regard pour savoir quoi faire. Leurs rôles étaient parfaitement définis, et ils les connaissaient par cœur. Sam s'avança bienveillant et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Puis il la conduisit à l'intérieur prendre une boisson chaude. Sam c'était le gentil flic. Dean n'avait jamais compris comment son frère faisait mais tout le monde tombait sous son charme des qu'il faisait son regard humide et compatissant de cocker battu. Lui se tourna vers le mari et le détailla du regard. Il gardait le dos droit et les yeux secs pourtant comme une lumière dans son regard prouvait qu'il était aussi touché que sa femme par les événements.  
- Vous pouvez me montrez la chambre de votre fille ?  
Dean suivit le père dans l'escalier jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il y pénétra. Une chambre de petite fille. Rose. Avec des coussins, des peluches, des poupées. Le lit était défait et la fenêtre grande ouverte.  
- Vous n'avez rien touché ? Demanda Dean. Monsieur Fletcher hocha la tête.  
- Tout est comme nous l'avons trouvé ce matin...  
Dean s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'encadrement, et les volets étaient profondément marqués par des traces de...griffes ? Dean passa la main sur les marques tracées dans le bois. Au moins deux centimètres de profondeurs... La créature qui était responsable ne devait pas être très sympathique...  
- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de quelqu'un ou quelque chose de bizarre ces dernier jours ? Quelqu'un qui tournait autour de votre maison ?...  
- Non pas que je me souvienne...  
- Une odeur particulière ? Continua Dean malgré l'absence de souffre.  
Le père hocha négativement la tête en regardant bizarrement Dean mais il avait l'habitude. Il continua à poser quelques questions mais n'apprit pas grand-chose. Il finit par redescendre et par retrouver Sam qui avait interrogé la mère.  
- Alors Sammy ?  
- Pas grand-chose... Mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça en bas de la fenêtre. Répondit son frère en brandissant presque victorieusement une plume.  
- Formidable, une plume. Fit Dean d'un ton qui laissait fortement sous-entendre qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de formidable.  
- Dean regarde la ! C'est pas une plume de pigeon ! S'exclama Sam comme si c'était évident.  
Dean haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il devait reconnaitre que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un plume de pigeon...mais de là à dire que ça concernait leur créature... Ça lui faisait plutôt penser à un corbeau. Mais un corbeau malade... Et vieux... Et vraiment dégueulasse. En effet la plume d'environs vingt centimètres, entièrement noire, n'était pas très propre, et dégageait une odeur...peu agréable...ou carrément dégueulasse. Ouais finalement, Dean imaginait très bien un monstre couvert de ce genre de plumes...  
- Et donc ? On chasse un pigeon diabolique ?  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ça je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala, et avant de monter, Dean se retourna une dernière fois. Soudain il remarqua au côté de madame Fletcher une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année...très mignonne. Il se mit à sourire... Sam suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel au risque de se faire de nouvelles rides.  
- Deeean ! T'as plu l'âge !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, ça va...grommela son frère... Si on a même plus le droit de regarder... Mais juste par curiosité, tu sais qui c'est ?  
-Une voisine des Fletcher qui est venue les aider, elle et ses deux sœurs, sont arrivées tout à l'heure...  
- Et en plus elles sont trois ! Fit Dean d'un air rêveur.  
Sam leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Dean n'avait pas changé... Mais il savait que malgré son discours son frère plaisantait.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire des recherches et c'est finalement Sam qui en début de soirée poussa un cri de victoire.  
- C'est bon j'ai trouvé !  
Dean retira ses lunettes, et haussa les sourcils pour l'inviter à continuer.  
- Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit des Harpies. Elles étaient des créatures symbolisant la destruction et la vengeance divine chez les grecs. Elles ont un corps ailé d'oiseau, et une tête de femme et ont "une odeur de crasse et de décomposition"  
- Appétissant... Commenta Dean en fixant maintenant sans appétit son hamburger.  
- Elles sont filles de Thaumas, un dieu marin mineur, et de l'océanide Electre. Il y a Aello, Ocypete, et Podarge. Dans la Grèce Antique ont leur attribuait les disparitions d'enfants. De plus les disparitions se font par cycle de trois, et apparemment lorsque le nombre des victimes s'élève à 12, "Elles les dévorent et on ne les revoit plus jamais..." Termina Sam en lisant les dernières lignes...  
- Il y a déjà eu 11 victimes... Fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, il faut donc se dépêcher de les trouver... On les tue en leur plantant dans le cœur une simple branche d'olivier...  
- Une simple branche d'olivier ? T'as souvent vu des oliviers dans le Kansas toi ? Ironisa Dean  
- Non, mais on a une branche dans la voiture... Après Chronos...j'en ai récupéré une...mesure de précaution... Par contre... Je ne sais pas comment les trouver...  
Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures en vain et finirent par s'endormir sur le bureau.

Le lendemain matin, Dean fut réveillé par son téléphone. Il décrocha la voix un peu pâteuse.  
- Allo, agent Davis...  
- Allo, c'est l'inspecteur Atkins... Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir s'il y avait une nouvelle disparition... Elle a eu lieu cette nuit et la victime est le petit Thomas Robbins, 4 ans...  
Cette fois bien réveillé, Dean se retint de jurer. Il remercia l'inspecteur et réveilla Sam en le secouant à l'épaule...  
- Debout la belle au bois dormant, y a une autre victime, on arrive à 12, il faut qu'on les trouve aujourd'hui...  
En s'habillant, Dean grimaça. Il n'avait plus l'âge de dormir affalé sur un bureau et il avait mal partout...enfin encore plus que d'habitude... Faut dire que la vieillesse ce n'était pas la joie...L'arthrose, les rhumatismes... Et y avait aussi... non il valait mieux ne pas en parler. On peut humaniser les héros sans aller jusqu'à salir leur image...  
Et Dean était vieux maintenant... *Vieux...* Le mot roula sur sa langue comme un caillou. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Il était synonyme de faiblesse. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être à la hauteur... De ne plus être assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait... Pour protéger Sam, encore et toujours. Mais en même temps il appréciait l'amertume du mot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le prononcer. Mais jours après jours, les années avaient passées, et contres toutes les attentes, ils avaient survécu. Dean se redressa et fit quelques étirements, pour débloquer et assouplir ses muscles et ses articulations.  
Puis il se tourna vers son frère...  
- T'as une idée d'où chercher ?  
- Pas vraiment... Toutes les disparitions ont eu lieu dans le même quartier... Il faudrait le traverser en voiture... Histoire de voir si on trouve quelque chose...  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans l'Impala, au son d'ACDC... (Oui y a des choses qui ne change jamais) à parcourir les rues bordés de maison pavillonnaires qui aux yeux de Dean se ressemblaient toutes... Une cependant sortait du lot... La maison en elle-même n'avait rien extraordinaire, mais le jardin semblait avoir entièrement brulé. Les fleurs et l'herbe avait fanés, et arborait une couleur jaune paille, qui tranchait avec les autres jardins, vert et fleuri...  
- Tu penses que ça pourrait être celle-là ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit, qu'elles ne laissaient derrière elles que la destruction ? Demanda Dean.  
- Oui, c'est parfaitement possible... On devrait aller voir...  
Dean gara la voiture mais avant qu'il n'en descende, il aperçut soudain deux gamins arriver en courant et prestement sauté par-dessus la palissade du jardin asséché. Sam et Dean les observèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux gamins semblaient pressés et regardaient sans arrêts, à la fois vers la maison aux volets tiré et vers la rue, le premier sortis de son sac un gros paquet de sel et le tendit a son copain, avant d'en saisir un à son tour. Puis, en gloussant, ils entreprirent de saler le jardin... Dean se surpris à sourire... Soudain une vieille dame ouvrit la porte à la volée, et lança aux gamins une flopée d'insultes, en brandissant la main d'un air rageur... Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une vieille peau, et hurlait de sa voix criarde... Les gamins s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, mort de rire. Dean regarda son frère qui hocha la tête... Les Harpies n'étaient pas ici... Dean redémarra. Mais ils eurent beau tourner dans le quartier, ils ne trouvèrent aucun indice et le soir tomba, sans qu'ils n'aient avancé ne serai-ce que d'un pouce... Au motel, Dean se pris la tête dans les mains réfléchissant à toute vitesse... Ils n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup de temps... Sam lui relisait à voix haute toutes les informations qu'il avait amassés sur les Harpies... Soudain Dean se figea...  
- Stop répètes ce que tu viens de dire...  
- euh... Corps ailé et serre acérées ?  
- Non après.  
- Tête de jeune femme, aux cheveux magnifique ?  
- Tu m'as bien dit que les Harpies étaient trois ?  
- Oui... Continuait Sam sans comprendre d'où Dean voulait en venir.  
- Comme les nouvelles voisines des Fletcher ?  
Sam redressa la tête... Ca collait... Trois jeunes femmes, dans le même quartier... Ils sautèrent dans la voiture et Dean mit les gaz. Sam téléphona immédiatement au commissariat ou il demanda l'adresse exacte et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent en face d'une maison parfaitement semblable à toutes les autres, plongée dans la pénombre... Aucune lumière ne filtrait au travers des fenêtres et sous la porte. Dean s'avança et frappa trois coups secs contre la porte d'entrée. Aucune réponse. Aussitôt il se mit à genoux (en grimaçant) et se mis au travail...

Dean s'acharnait depuis près de dix minutes sur la serrure. Lui qui avait eu quelque années auparavant l'habitude de s'en occuper en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, avait de plus en plus de mal... Et l'obscurité n'arrangeait rien. Pas plus que le soupir appuyé de Sam, qui faisait les cents pas excédé par la lenteur de son frère. Dean sentit une bouffée de colère et d'impatience monter dans son ventre, il souffla un grand coup et serra le poing...il se redressa et d'un violent coup de pied défonce la porte. Sam le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.  
- On peut savoir ce qui t a pris ?  
- La porte est ouverte. Se contenta de grommeler Dean.  
Sam leva les yeux au ciel et avança. En passant il aperçut Dean qui grimaçant se massait le bas du dos.  
- Et en plus tu t'es fait mal ? Eh bah bravo... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant parfaitement le regard noir de son frère.  
Mais il eut à peine mit un pied dans l'embrasement de la porte qu'il oublia la réaction stupide de son grand frère. La puanteur le prit à la gorge, et il se retint pour ne pas vomir. *Une odeur de crasse et de décomposition*, cette fois c'était sûr, ils avaient tapé dans le mille. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui informa que Dean, avait autant de mal que lui a supporté l'odeur. Les murs et le sol étaient entièrement recouvert d'espèces de traînée noirâtres et puantes... *Des fientes* pensa Sam, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lentement et prenant sur lui, il s'avança, brandissant devant lui, une lampe torche, et de l'autre (remontée vers son visage pour le protéger un minimum de l'odeur) une branche d'olivier. Dean suivait, armé lui aussi. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Soudain, son pied glissa légèrement, et il écarta les bras pour reprendre l'équilibre. Rien qu'à s'imaginer tomber là-dedans, Dean eu un haut de cœur. Soudain un bruit retentit et les deux frères se retournèrent d'un geste, pour faire face à l'escalier. Une silhouette en descendait lentement en faisant craquer les marches... Finalement ils finirent par apercevoir, le visage de la jeune fille qui descendait. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, un visage fin et doux, les yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds légèrement déposer sur ses épaules... Elle était magnifique et tranchait complètement avec l'environnement qui cependant ne semblait pas la gêner.  
- Alors comme ça vous êtes des chasseurs... Commença-t-elle, d'une voix doucereuse.  
On n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir de votre âge... Je ne veux pas vous vexer...mais vous êtes peut être un peu vieux pour ce genre d'exercice... Fit-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Dean eut une furieuse envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure à cette pétasse.  
- Je me nomme Aello... Continua-t-elle. Et voici Ocypete et Podarge. Fit-elle avec un signe de la main. Les deux frère tournèrent la tête brusquement pour faire face, a deux autres jeunes filles, une rousse et une brune...qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus approcher...  
- Une blonde, une brune et une rousse...on dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague ! Ironisa Dean.  
Aello, ignora totalement sa remarque et continua de descendre l'escalier, complètement imperturbable.  
- Voyez-vous, il se trouve que nous avons déjà nos douze victimes... Fit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres... Nous n'avons donc aucunement besoin de vous... Continua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier... Elle se mit à déboutonner son gilet noir qu'elle laissa tomber au sol derrière elle. Elle portait un simple débardeur... Mais ce n'était pas son haut qui attirait le regard des deux chasseurs, c'était ses bras... Ils étaient comme recouverts de plumes noires, identiques à celle qu'ils avaient ramassée chez les Fletcher. Dean eut une grimace de dégoût... Il avait l'impression qu'on avait trempé un vieil oiseau malade dans du mazout et qu'on avait essayé de le nettoyer avec du jus de poubelle. Il avait une furieuse envie de vomir et l'odeur ambiante n'arrangeait rien. Les doigts de la jeune fille se terminaient par les longues griffes recourbées comme des serres. Soudain, la Harpie écarta les bras prête à attaquer, les plumes se hérissèrent et elle poussa un hurlement bestial qui lui donna des frissons. Un long cri qui n'avait rien d'humain et qui ressemblait un peu au cri des mouettes, un cri lugubre et perçant. Puis elle se jeta sur Dean. D'un pas sur le cote il l'évita de justesse, mais au même instant, la rousse l'attaqua à son tour toute les plumes hérissées il voulut l'esquiver mais il sut tout de suite qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide. Il n'avait plus la totalité de ses anciens réflexes. Il recula néanmoins, et s'il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de griffe au niveau de la gorge, il le fut assez pour éviter que son adversaire ne lui tranche la carotide. Il passa sa main sur la blessure et la retira taché de sang... Il n'était pas passé loin cette fois...Ni Sam ni lui n'avaient plus peur de la Mort... Plus vraiment. Ils l'avaient croisée trop de fois. Et toujours, toujours ils s'en étaient réchappé. Et puis ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Mais il avait peur d'être séparé... Et des gens les attendaient... Alors il était hors de question de mourir. La rousse repartit à l'attaque immédiatement mais cette fois il n'esquiva pas. Il saisit la Harpie par les cheveux et d'un coup sec, il enfonça profondément la branche d'olivier dans le cœur de sa victime la prenant par surprise. Aussitôt elle hurla de douleur, et s'effondra au sol sans vie, les griffes redevenant de simples mains et les plumes se détachant laissant les bras de la jeune femme nus. Dean la regarda avec dégoût. Sam de son cote avait eu plus de mal, la brune l'avait sauvagement griffe au visage et il se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Soudain, la blonde, se jeta dans le dos de Dean et le fit trébucher. Il s'étala de tout son long et lâcha son arme. Il resta quelques secondes sonné par le choc et la Harpie en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Il tenta de se défendre, mais malgré sa petite taille elle était plus forte que lui, et elle le griffa lui aussi au visage. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à dégager son bras gauche a la recherche de la branche d'olivier. La voix de la Harpie siffla. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir grands-pères ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille ! Fit-elle.  
Dans son dos, Dean aperçut Sam qui achevait la deuxième Harpie. Au même moment, ses doigts à lui se refermèrent sur sa propre branche d'olivier. Il la saisi fermement.  
- On n'est pas n'importe quels grands-pères pétase ! On est les Winchester ! S'exclama Dean en enfonçant profondément sa branche dans la poitrine de la créature pendant de Sam enfonçait la sienne dans son dos. La Harpie poussa un râle d'agonie, mais avant qu'elle ne meure Dean pu clairement voir dans ses yeux de la peur causé par l'évocation de leur nom... Et Dean en retira une certaine fierté. Car à soixante et quelques balais, finalement ils étaient quand même des chasseurs. Sam l'aida à se relever. Au moment où Dean se remis debout, ils sentirent une présence dans leur dos. Ils se tournèrent d'un bon, la branche d'olivier sanglante à la main, prêt à en découdre... Et se retrouvèrent face à l'inspecteur Atkins, complètement tétanisé. Ils étaient tous les deux blessé au visage et aux épaules, marqués par les griffures et les coups, et trois cadavres s'étalait autour d'eux. Dont au moins un était quelques minutes auparavant un monstre...quelque chose qui n'était pas sensé exister... Le premier geste qui vint à l'esprit de l'inspecteur fut tout à fait légitime. Il arma son flingue et le braqua sur les deux chasseurs.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-il en les menaçant de son arme.  
- Nos noms de ne vous apprendraient rien... Fit très calmement Sam en levant les mains et lâchant sa branche.  
- Peu importe ! Cria-t-il fébrile. Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, en désignant rapidement les cadavres.  
- Ce sont des Harpies...répondit Sam décidant d'être parfaitement honnête.  
- Pardon ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je...je suis armé !  
Sam poussa un soupir de découragement en même temps que Dean.  
- C'est bon, on a vu que vous êtes arme, mais vous n'allez quand même pas tirer sur deux grand pères sans défenses ! Alors calmez-vous et baissez cette arme. Fit Dean souriant de toutes ses dents  
- Sans défenses ?!  
L'inspecteur eut un petit rire nerveux en regardant les trois cadavres, et Sam fusilla son frère du regard qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire *j'aurai essayé au moins...*.  
- Écoutez, on ne veut pas vous faire de mal, nous sommes des chasseurs, c'est notre boulot de s'occuper de ce genre de créatures... Notre but est exactement le même que le vôtre : libérer les gosses enfermés à l'étage. Continua Sam.  
A la mention des enfants l'inspecteur se ressaisi...  
- Vous avez raison... Dit-il en abaissant son arme...mais en la gardant à la main. Quatre à quatre malgré les genoux qui protestaient, Dean et Sam montèrent l'escalier suivit de Atkins et ouvrirent les portes du couloir. Dans chaque pièce avait été installé plusieurs cages en métal, qui emprisonnaient des enfants et trois adultes. Sam et Dean s'empressèrent de les libérer. Ils rassemblèrent les enfants à l'extérieur... Et prirent une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour expliquer brièvement la situation au trois adultes mais n'entrèrent pas dans les détails. La police et les ambulances arrivèrent et les deux Winchester s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils allaient monter dans la voiture lorsqu'une voix les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Atkins.  
- Je veux plus d'informations, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, comment ça se fait que ses monstres existent... Fit-il d'une voix décidée.  
Dean se campa face à l'inspecteur. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience nécessaire pour se lancer dans une grande explication.  
- Écoutez-moi. On se fiche bien de ce que vous voulez, fit il passablement agacé. Nous sommes justes des chasseurs, et nous risquons nos vies pour sauver les vôtres, ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est déjà assez difficile sans que vous en rajoutiez. Nous ne sommes pas des assistantes sociales, on n'est pas là pour vous expliquer patiemment tout ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Oui ces monstres existent et ce ne sont pas les seuls, il va vous falloir vivre avec. Nous, nous allons partir. Et j'espère pour vous qu'on ne se reverra pas.  
Atkins sembla soufflé par ces paroles et par le ton froid et dur de Dean. Mais contre toute attente, il hocha simplement la tête. Comme s'il comprenait cet agacement soudain. Mais Sam comme Dean savaient qu'il ne comprenait pas...Peu de gens même chez les chasseurs pouvaient comprendre et ne pouvaient même pas imaginer... Ce n'était pas un défaut, ou une critique. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas tout.  
Dean et Sam montèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent sans regarder l'inspecteur qui les laissa partir, silencieux murmurant juste un mot bien que les deux hommes fussent déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.  
- Merci...

L'impala avalait les kilomètres dans la nuit et Dean se sentait heureux. Fatigué et courbaturé de partout, mais heureux. Bien amoché il regarda son frère lui aussi bien abîmé, il souriait.  
- Ce ne sera toujours pas pour aujourd'hui ! Clama le grand frère dans un grand éclat de rire en touchant du bout des doigts sa blessure à la gorge...  
Soudain une musique de Kansas parvint à ses oreilles et Dean fronça les sourcils, l'autoradio était éteinte. D'abord basse, la musique devenait de plus en plus forte et envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture jusqu'à devenir insupportable...

Dean, 35 ans se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil indiquait 8h00 et son vague mal de crane prouvait que la soirée avait été pas mal arrosée au bar du coin. La radio diffusée par le réveil terminait un morceau de Kansas. Il se passa une main devant le visage, se leva. Lentement il marcha vers l'étroite salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage... Au même moment, Dean entendit son petit frère entrer dans la chambre de motel minable tenant deux cafés.  
- Hey ! Fit Sam, enjoué, un Sam jeune, sans rides, sans canne...  
- Hey.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils...  
- Tu me croirais pas mais, putain, j'ai fait un de ces cauchemar! ... Fit Dean en s'étirant...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Dean repensa à la petite tête blonde dans le portefeuille, et au paquet rose sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, au bracelet en perles multicolore et au "je t'aime" à la fin du sms...  
- En fait... Je ne sais pas trop si c'était un cauchemar...


End file.
